


Ese es su nombre

by feltson



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, M/M, Magic Revealed, Oblivious Merlin, Pining Arthur, Traducción en Español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltson/pseuds/feltson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo donde Merlin y Arthur nunca fueron a Ealdor, Merlin va a visitar a su Mam. La gente de ahi pronto se encuentra enojada por la incesante plática de Merlin sobre Arthur, ellos no creen ni por un segundo que el Merlin que ellos conocen pueda llegar a ser amigo del Rey. Hasta que el Rey los visita.<br/>Escrito para el prompt #87 en Merlin Muses Prompt Fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ese es su nombre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's His Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785571) by [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA). 



> N.T. Este maravilloso trabajo no es mio, yo solo lo traduje todo el mérito es para ZairaA.
> 
> N.A. Una maravillosa persona accedio a betearme esto en un corto tiempo y salvo mi trasero- ¡Muchas Gracias!

Era extraño estar de regreso. Extraño de buena manera, el inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de añadir, aun en sus propios pensamientos, pero extraño de todas maneras. Ealdor era una pequeña villa, pero había cambiado desde que él se había ido a Camelot años atrás. Había prosperado. Había hasta una taberna ahora. Bueno, John Alberry la había construido como una extensión de su cabaña y había mandado a sus hijos a dormir al establo, pero bueno. Había mesas y sillas y más importante aún había cerveza.  
No era que Merlin fuera muy fan de las tabernas. Raramente tenía la oportunidad de visitar, a pesar de las ideas que Arthur tuviera gracias a Gaius. Pero era su tiempo libre y estando en casa visitando a su mamá y no había ni siquiera la más pequeña amenaza de algún bandido o bestia mágica, así que… Merlin se podía relajar por una vez.  
Fue al bar, le dio a John un chelín, y aceptó la jarra de cerveza con una amplia sonrisa, dejando su mirada vagar a lo largo del pequeño cuarto. La taberna obviamente era un éxito, si la cantidad de gente disfrutando la mercancía en la tarde era algún indicio. Tomó un gran trago de su jarra y canturreó apreciativamente.  
“Esto es bueno,” le dijo a John. “Apuesto que incluso a Arthur le gustaría”  
John miro hacia el frunciendo el ceño pero asintió con el estoicismo nato de un barman.  
“No es que Arthur sea tan exigente, pero parece. Yo sé que tu creerías que él lo es, por su posición social y todo, ¿o no? Pero él tiene estómago de burro. Digo, la rata no le cayó muy bien, en el momento, pero yo no lo culparía. Aunque me hizo comérmela, ese bastardo”  
Merlin rodó los ojos hacia John, como si John supiera cuan bastardo Arthur es.  
¡Aunque él se lo merecía. Es que fue su culpa de todas maneras. Yo le dije, ¿o no? Arthur no le dispares al unicornio, se lo dije, pero el ¿escucho? ¡Ha! Como si alguna vez lo hiciera. El número de problemas que Arthur se podría haber evitado, demonios, los problemas que me hubiera evitado, si él hubiera, SOLO, escuchado. Pero no…”  
Merlin suspiro, y vacío su copa, acercándola a John con otro chelín.  
“Aunque Arthur bebió el veneno al final” admitió de mala manera. “No me hubiera dejado hacerlo. Por supuesto no era veneno, gracias a los dioses. Solo imagina que hubiera pasado, ¿eh? Bastardo molesto, eso es lo que es. Y simplón”  
Por un momento Merlin observo en su jarra con el ceño fruncido.  
“¿Cómo el sabría que mi mamá me había escrito, diciéndome que me extrañaba y deseaba que la visitara en algún momento?” El miro hacia John el cual estaba a punto de alejarse de ahí. “¿Tú crees que Arthur haya leído mi carta? Eso sería muy grosero, ¿no? , Bueno, no porque yo lea todas sus cartas secretas y documentos y lo que no, no significa que él pueda leer mi correo privado. Y de todas maneras, dejándolas sobre su mesa es prácticamente una invitación, ¿o no? ¡No es como si fueran secretos de estado! Bueno, supongo que lo son, pero no es como si yo los fuera a divulgar, ¿cierto?  
Miro hacia John de manera implorante.  
“¿Cierto?”  
John suspiró. “Merlin no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando. ¿Quién demonios es Arthur?”  
Y después se fue dejando a Merlin con su cerveza y una expresión atónita.  
***  
A la mañana siguiente, Merlin no estaba seguro que tan buena había sido la idea de la taberna. Su cabeza se sentía como si hubiera crecido al doble durante la noche y la hubieran llenado de plomo. Trastabilló fuera de su saco de dormir y fue hasta la puerta de atrás para sumergirse sin contemplaciones en el bebedero.  
Por un momento pensó en quedarse ahí, en el agua fría, pero respirar se volvió un problema después de un tiempo, así que se alejó de mala gana. Con sus manos agarrando la piedra, dejo su cabeza colgar, agua goteando de su empapado cabello.  
Fue ahí donde los escuchó.  
“Sabes, Merlin siempre ha sido extraño, aun antes de ir a la gran ciudad, pero ahora él está totalmente loco. No tengo ni idea de la mitad de lo que estuvo diciendo ayer.”  
Yo tampoco. Toda su plática fue sobre unicornios y bebidas envenenadas, búsquedas y bandidos. Uno podría pensar que él se cree un caballero en vez de un lacayo.”  
“Si, y que con este Arthur del que se sigue quejando”  
“No tengo ni idea, pero el parece muy obsesionado, te lo digo”  
Merlin se paró derecho, deshaciéndose del agua de sus ojos, mientras veía a través de los arbustos a las 2 mujeres, amigas de su madre, con los nombres de Agnes y Hannah, alejándose de ahí platicando. Después de un momento decidió que su resaca debía ser la razón por la cual la conversación había tenido tan poco sentido para él.  
***  
Desde otoño, el aire parecía pesado y la cosecha ya había sido traída, había poco trabajo en el cual Merlin tuviera la suficiente habilidad para ayudar. Él no sabía como curtir la piel de las ovejas o venados, era demasiado torpe para hacer cestas, y aun peor para hilar o tejer.  
Así que se vio atascado en las rutinas diarias como extraer agua del pozo, o juntando leña del bosque. Trabajo que normalmente era hecho por niños de la villa. Pero los niños y niñas eran buena compañía, preguntado cosas curiosas de su vida en Camelot y si los caballeros eran de verdad fuertes y si la Ciudadela era grande y hermosa, o si había fiestas con malabaristas y magos.  
“Oh, sí” Merlin contestó la última pregunta frunciendo el ceño. “Aunque tienes que ser cuidadoso, porque la mayoría de ellos quieren asesinar a Arthur”  
“¿Quién es Arthur?”  
“Oh, él es un poco cabeza dura, para ser honestos. Pero también muy guapo, valiente y fuerte”  
Los niños intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos.  
“Si,” una de las niñas mayores dijo escondiendo mal su desesperación, “¿pero quién es él?”  
Eso hizo que Merlin se detuviera.  
“Quien-… se refieren, ustedes no saben ¿quién es Arthur?, preguntó inciertamente.  
Obviamente eso no podía ser.  
Ellos menearon sus cabezas.  
“Bueno, verán, en Camelot, ahí se gobierna la tierra, así que hay un rey-“  
“Sí, Rey Arthur” un pequeño niño chilló.  
“¡Exacto! Rey Arthur. ¿Ven? Yo sabía que ustedes sabían,” Merlin dijo con alivio.  
“Siiií,” la niña mayor empezó de nuevo. “ ¿Pero obviamente tu no estabas hablando del rey?” ella preguntó.  
Merlin sonrió hacia ella. “Del mismo.”  
“Pero tú lo llamaste un cabeza dura.”  
“Y un idiota.”  
“Y un bastardo.”  
Merlin de repente se sintió rodeado de ojos acusadores. Tal vez debería reconsiderar su compañía.  
“Eso es porque es mi amigo,” explicó. Luego ladeó su cabeza. “Y también porque es verdad”  
“¿Tu eres amigo del rey?,” el pequeño niño preguntó asombrado.  
“Bueno, más o menos, a veces, supongo… ¿sí?”  
“Pero… tú eres solo… Merlin.”  
Bueno, eso era verdad. Aunque Merlin no entendía enteramente cual era la conexión más lógica, o porque todos parecían sorprendidos. Después de todo, era la cosa más normal del mundo, ¿o no?  
***  
Okay, aparentemente en realidad no lo era. Aparentemente era algo así como un enorme problema, e incluso su mamá lo pensaba. Ella era su mamá, y no vino directo a reprenderlo, pero le seguía pidiendo crípticamente platos del estofado de conejo.  
“¿Merlin?”  
“Sí, ¿mamá?”  
“Sé que has estado lejos por un largo tiempo, y tu vida en la ciudad debe haber sido muy diferente. En Ealdor, aunque es una pequeña villa hay pequeños problemas. Pero son importantes para nosotros, y no a mucha gente le gusta que se burlen de ellos, ¿sabes?”  
“Por supuesto mamá. Tu sabes que yo no podría”  
“No, tal vez no, pero…. Merlin, tu sabes que no es bueno presumir, ¿cierto?”  
“¿Presumir?”  
“Toda esta plática… acerca del Rey”  
“¡Yo no hablo tanto acerca de Arthur!” Merlin objetó indignadamente.  
“Y llamándolo Arthur”  
“¿Qué? ¡Es su nombre!”  
“No, Merlin. Su nombre es Su Alteza Real Rey Arthur de Camelot,” su madre espetó. “Ese es su nombre”  
“Lo sé, mamá, pero…” Merlin dudo un poco, “Así no es como yo le digo”  
“Merlin. ¿Tú llamas al Rey de Camelot… Arthur?”  
Merlin se encogió de hombros. “Principalmente, sí. Aunque, a veces lo llamo real idiota. O cabeza de chorlito. Pero el último es solo si está siendo especialmente desagradable.  
Hunith miró fijamente hacia él. Después lo abofeteó alrededor de las orejas. “¡Merlin! ¡Te crie mejor que esto!”  
***  
La mañana siguiente Merlin recordó un hecho universal. Las madres siempre tienen razón. Y Hunith también. La gente de Ealdor no veía el humor en Merlin pretendiendo ser amigo del rey. O en realidad, ellos si lo vieron, pero creyeron que la broma era sobre él.  
“Oh mira, ahí viene Merlin, el mejor amigo del rey,”, se mofó, un chico llamado Allen, cuando Merlin salió hacia el sol matutino, estirándose.  
“Apúrense, Apúrense, ayúdenlo a limpiarse, el seguro debe estar acostumbrado a ser consentido, con eso de que es el verdadero amigo del rey,”, otro mas dijo.  
“Aquí estas, Merlin,” Agnes dijo amablemente, caminando hasta estar a su lado, con una cubeta.  
Y después Merlin fue dejado balbuceando cuando el agua helada fue vaciada en su cabeza.  
La calle estaba llena de estruendosa risa y aplausos, pero era acallada por el agua en sus oídos.  
“Y aquí está su desayuno, mi Señor. Nuestras manzanas más frescas,” una voz, que estaba seguro pertenecía a Bert el herrero, hablando con falsa dulzura.  
Merlin probablemente era suertudo de seguir parpadeando por el inesperado baño, porque de esa manera por lo menos sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando alguien le embarró excremento de caballo en la cara.  
Hubo más risa cuando Merlin empezó a moverse salvajemente y a caminar a ciegas, tratando de rechazar cualquier próximo atacante, lo cual solo los hizo reír más fuerte.  
De repente, se escuchó el sonido de cascos, parando no muy lejos de ahí, y después alguien aclaró su garganta muy fuerte.  
“Merlin. Sé que te dije que te divirtieras como cerdo en lodo, pero no pensé que te lo fueras a tomar tan … literal”  
Merlin se frotó la cara, aunque probablemente solo sirvió para extender el excremento aún más, y parpadeó hacia la imponente figura, sentada en el lomo del caballo, sombreado contra el sol como si fuera su halo personal.  
“¿Arthur?” gruño.  
***  
Hubiera sido más satisfactorio ver todas esas bocas abiertas y miradas asombradas de todos los aldeanos que los rodeaban, si Merlin no estuviera en este ligero predicamento, dándole a Arthur la excusa perfecta para burlarse de él.  
Merlin cruzo sus brazos pero, extrañamente, Arthur no se estaba acercando. Él solo observaba a Merlin con lo que podría ser llamado cariñosa diversión por un momento. Luego, pareció darse cuenta que todo el mundo estaba alrededor viéndolo con aprensiva expectación, regresó sus facciones a la noble indiferencia que normalmente usaba para funciones diplomáticas.  
“Si, bueno. Estabas en el área, y pensamos que podríamos detenernos por aquí. ¿No es cierto, Sir Leon?”  
Hasta ese momento Merlin se dio cuenta de los 2 caballeros flanqueando a Arthur. Leon, a quien Arthur ahora miraba con un ligero ceño, no pudo ocultar por completo su sonrisa.  
“Por supuesto, justamente como dice, Su Alteza.”  
Gwaine a la derecha de Arthur, solo rodo los ojos y guiño hacia Merlin.  
***  
“Pero,” Merlin objeto cuando habían regresado a casa de Hunith – bueno, por lo menos al patio de atrás - para que Merlin pudiera darle una segunda visita al bebedero. “Creí que este era reino de Cenred y no podías venir aquí sin iniciar una guerra”  
Arthur rodó los ojos, recargándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. “No seas idiota, Merlin. Cenred está muerto, y desde que ganamos la batalla en Camelot, me asegure de que los herederos renunciaran a la villa de Ealdor como deuda de guerra hacia nosotros.”  
“Entonces…” Merlin miro de soslayo hacía él. “¿Esta es como tu primera visita oficial?”  
Arthur miro hacía un lado, volviéndose repentinamente muy interesado en los arbustos de romero de Hunith.  
“Bueno, no es tan oficial. Es más como… una buena oportunidad de ver mis nuevas tierras.”  
“¿Qué a mí visitando a mi mamá?” Merlin pregunto frunciendo el ceño.  
“No seas ridículo, Merlin,” Arthur se mofó. “Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.”  
“Entonces, ¿después me quieres de regreso contigo?”  
“Bueno, ya has estado lejos por algo de tiempo…”  
“Apenas unos 15 días”  
“…y serpia definitivamente más seguro para ti, si viajaras con nosotros, entonces… estaremos aquí por unos días más, tal vez uno o dos. Y después de eso…”  
Arthur movió los pies, y era una cosa tan no de rey, que Merlin no pudo evitar sonreír.  
“Sí, claro” dijo con una sonrisa tonta. “Supongo que me necesitaras de regreso para pulir, lavar y todo eso. No tengo ni idea de como pudiste arreglártelas todo este tiempo sin mí.”  
“No es como si hicieras un gran trabajo con eso,” Arthur dijo rodando los ojos. ”Pero, creo que ya me acostumbre a ti- eso, me refiero. Sí.”  
Merlin sonrió brillantemente hacía él. “Bueno entonces, ¿Quisieras conocer a mi mamá?”  
***  
Fue una presentación extraña. Probablemente porque Merlin solo dijo, “Mamá, este es Arthur.”  
Y Arthur, quien dio un paso lleno de gracia, le ofreció su mano a Hunith con una sonrisa infantil.  
“Encantado de conocerla, señora.”  
Aunque la mamá de Merlin, se puso blanca como una hoja, observándolo por unos segundos antes de inclinarse en una profunda reverencia.  
“Su Alteza,” balbuceó, obviamente expulsada de zona de confort, porque Merlin jamás había escuchado a su madre hablar de otra forma que no fuera clara y calmada. “Es – es un honor.”  
“Oh, por favor nada de eso,” Arthur dijo, claramente sintiéndose incómodo. “Merlin me ha dicho tanto de usted. Que creo que la conozco desde hace años.”  
Se río nerviosamente, y Merlin lo estaba observando ahora, porque este comportamiento era tan no Arthur. Arthur nunca se ponía nervioso. Y si lo hacía, él nunca lo demostraba.”  
“Sí, bueno,” Hunith dijo, escogiendo sus palabras, “Yo no sabía que Merlin era tan… cercano con… el Rey.”  
“Oh sí” Arthur le aseguró, palmeando el hombro de Merlin. “Merlin ha sido esencial para mi desde que llegó a mi servicio.”  
Merlin le dirigió una mirada sospechosa. Esta era ciertamente la primera vez que el escuchaba esto.  
“Oh. Eso… ¡eso es maravilloso! Mi Merlin, es un buen chico.”  
“Si, aunque tengo curiosidad,” Arthur se acercó de manera conspiradora, “¿Podrían contarme la historia completa sobre el excremento de caballo de la mañana?  
***  
Gwaine y Leon se habían ido a buscar alojamiento, lo que había resultado difícil ya en Ealdor no había posada. Aunque había mucha gente ofreciendo sus hogares, pero los caballeros se sentían incómodos ante la idea de despojar a cualquiera de sus propias camas.  
Merlin, quien había huido de su casa cuando su madre se repuso de su inhibición inicial y comenzó a atender a Arthur, al mismo tiempo que alababa las virtudes y habilidades de su único hijo, acababa de ver los caballos de los caballeros cuando John Alberry lo encontró.  
“Merlin, chico, ahí estas.”  
“John. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?”  
“Oh, Yo solo estaba pensando, porque escuche que el rey necesita alojamiento, y… tu sabes, yo estaría muy feliz de ofrecerle mi hogar.”  
“Eso es muy amable de tu parte, John. Mejor habla con Sir Leon, él chico alto de cabello rojo, sobre esto.”  
“Ah, sí, parece que los nobles Sirs tienen algunos… recelos sobre eso. Y entonces pensé, si tú podrías hablar con el rey…es solo que eso significaría buena publicidad, tu sabes, si yo le pudiera contar a la gente que el rey paso la noche en mi taberna. Sería muy bueno para el negocio, y yo haría que valiera la pena para ti. Toda la cerveza que puedas beber mientras nos visitas, ¿Cómo ves?”  
Bueno, en la opinión de Merlin, el cuarto sobre la taberna era tan bueno como cualquiera para alojar al rey, ¿y quién diría que no a cerveza gratis? Así que fue con Arthur a contarle que había encontrado el lugar donde pasarían la noche. Gwaine, por supuesto, apoyaba la decisión por completo, encontrando la estratégica ventaja de estar alojados en una taberna.  
Aunque Arthur frunció el ceño, e inmediatamente después de inspeccionar la habitación señalo el problema. La habitación era algo pequeña y solo tenía una cama, en la cual fácilmente podrían dormir dos personas que no estuvieran en contra de la cercanía del otro, pero tres definitivamente se convertiría en un reto. Así que Arthur meneó la cabeza.  
“Ustedes dos tomen este cuarto,” les dijo a sus caballeros. “Y yo me quedare con Merlin. Es la solución más sencilla.”  
Gwaine y Leon solo se encogieron de hombros, pero Merlin se mordió el labio. Estaba completamente seguro que 2 caballeros, no importa cuán nobles, no serían ni la mitad de buenos que un rey, respecto al aumento de la reputación de la taberna de Ealdor.  
“Ehm…. Arthur, si te das cuenta que tampoco hay cama para que duermas en la casa de mamá, ¿cierto?”  
Arthur frunció el ceño.  
“¿Entonces dónde duermes?”  
“Solo…. Enfrente de la chimenea, en mi saco de dormir.”  
“Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Yo duermo en un saco de dormir todo el tiempo.”  
“Sí,” Era el turno de Merlin de fruncir el ceño. “Pero tu podrías fácilmente…”  
Pero cuando vio a Gwaine levantando una ceja y agitando vehementemente su cabeza detrás de Arthur, se rindió con un suspiro.  
“Sabes que, olvídalo.”  
De todas maneras la cerveza gratis estaba muy sobrevalorada, y Merlin tenía la sospecha de que él se emborrachaba muy fácilmente.  
***  
John solo frunció el ceño hacia el con una extraña mirada en su cara, cuando Merlin le dijo que Arthur prefería pasar la noche con él. Pero el mantuvo su oferta y parecía bastante aplacado cuando Arthur, Gwaine y Leon se sentaron en el cuarto bajando las escaleras y ordenaron el almuerzo. Arthur llamó a Merlin para que se les uniera, pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer, fue jalado hacia una esquina por no otro que Bert.  
“Merlin, mi niño, yo solo quería decir que siento lo de esta mañana. Sana diversión, ¿eh? Solo un poco de diversión entre amigos”  
Bert era un toro hecho hombre, fuerte por su trabajo, y su agarre era un poco doloroso, así que Merlin solo asintió, dándole al hombre una débil sonrisa.  
“Eso es lo que pensé. Entonces, después de todo tienen una buena relación, ¿o no? Con el rey, digo. Algo así como su favorito, ¿cierto?” y en este punto el en realidad estaba alzando sus cejas en un gesto obsceno. “Así que tal vez tu podrías enseñarle un poco por aquí. Enseñarle las buenas cosas que hay en Ealdor, las artesanías. Como por ejemplo la Forja. Yo estaría muy feliz de mostrarle mi trabajo.”  
“Si, seguro….” Merlin trataba de escabullirse sigilosamente del agarre de Bert, el cual se volvía más y más doloroso a cada minuto. “Digo, No sé si él vaya a estar interesado, sabes, después de todo él tiene la Forja Real la cual hace todas las armas y otras cosas para los caballeros y la casa,-“  
“Estoy seguro que tendrás alguna forma de convencerlo,” Bert comento despreciativamente, agarre volviéndose imposiblemente fuerte.  
“Por-por supuesto.”  
“¿Merlin?”  
De repente el agarre a su brazo se había ido, y cuando miro hacia arriba, ahí estaba Arthur, parado a su lado, mirando hacía los dos con el ceños fruncido.  
¿Creí que te había llamado para que nos acompañaras a almorzar. ¿Necesitas una invitación oficial?”  
“¡No! Yo solo tenía… había algo que tenía que aclarar.”  
Merlin inconscientemente froto sus manos debajo de sus mangas.  
“Deberías ordenar el puerco asado, Si Judith todavía tiene algo,” él dijo, volviéndose alegre de perdido por muy poco. “Es muy bueno”  
Arthur palmeo su hombro dejando su mano descansar ahí en un gesto casi posesivo. Merlin no estaba seguro de como tomarlo.  
“Si tú lo dices,” Arthur dijo, mientras sonreías falsamente hacia el cuarto, “Entonces, tomare tu recomendación”  
Merlin vio el brillo en los ojos de la gente de Ealdor, y suspiro avergonzado.  
***  
El almuerzo fue mucho mejor de lo que Merlin había esperado. Había puerco asado, pero los platillos eran más grandes de lo que habían sido la vez anterior que Merlin había estado allí. También había salsa, y pan acabado de hornear, nada de los panes duros de los 3 días anteriores.  
Gwaine estaba contando las historias de lo que había pasado en la ausencia de Merlin, constantemente interrumpido por comentarios de Arthur dando su versión de los hechos y aparentemente contando la verdad. Mientras Leon solamente estaba sonriendo para si mismo.  
Cuando sus copas estuvieron vacías, el caballero alto jalo a Merlin para que lo acompañara por más de ellas.  
“Es bueno ver a Arthur sonriendo de nuevo,” dijo. “Él ha estado de muy mal humor en estos últimos días.”  
“¿No siempre está así?” Merlin pregunto mientras rodaba los ojos burlonamente.  
“No. Esta vez él estaba de verdad de mal humor.”  
“Él estaba languideciendo,” Gwaine dijo de repente por detrás de ellos, llegando hasta ellos, donde John ya tenía listas 2 copas llenas.  
“¿Qué?” Merlin pregunto con una sonrisa sorprendido, “No seas ridículo Gwaine, Arthur no languidece, lo tengo de buena fuente.”  
“Bueno, te lo digo, puedo darme cuenta cuando un hombre tiene la cabeza en otro lado que no es ahí. Y a eso se le llama languidecer,” Gwaine se echó el cabello para atrás con una amplia sonrisa. “Él incluso arrastro a sus amigos la mitad del reino por eso.”  
Le regaló a Merlin otro guiño y partió con sus bebidas.  
Merlin miro a Leon con duda, pero el caballero solo se encogió de hombros.  
“Tal vez el solo quiera sus botas pulidas,” dijo secamente.  
***  
Cuando Merlin sugirió que tal vez les podría mostrar un poco el pueblo después del almuerzo, Arthur estaba totalmente dispuesto. Pero desafortunadamente Arthur tenía una idea muy diferente de cuál sería un destino interesante. Cuando Merlin trato de atraerlo a la Forja – después de todo cualquier caballero que se respete debería favorecer el ver armas, ¿o no?- Arthur solo movió la mano.  
“Oh, vamos, Merlin, Puedo ver espadas cada maldito día, y no es por ofender el negocio de tu amigo, pero estoy seguro que no puede competir con el mejor de Camelot.”  
“Entonces…. ¿qué quieres ver?”  
“Bueno tu creciste aquí, ¿o no? Tú debes conocer los mejores lugares para pescar truchas, No he pescado desde hace siglos, y tu madre seguro estaría contenta si le traemos algunas para la cena.”  
“¿Pescar?” Merlin miro hacia el rubio sonriente dudosamente. “¿Tu quieres ir a pescar?”  
Arthur rodó los ojos antes de responder. “Creo que eso es lo que dije. Trata de prestar atención, Merlin”  
En efecto, Merlin conocía el mejor lugar para lanzar la caña, así que llevó al rey y a sus caballeros a un pequeño pero pintoresco arroyo por algo de buena pesca. Bueno, Arthur al menos atentaba con hacerlo. Gwaine se dejó caer debajo de un sauce tan pronto como llegaron al claro, declarando que era el mejor lugar para tomar una siesta. Leon lo pateo en el costado, pero todo lo que obtuvo de Gwaine fue un gruñido y un gesto obsceno con la mano. Leon procedió a caminar por el claro, aparentemente buscando cualquier amenaza. Merlin deseó poder pensar en eso como algo ridículo, pero él había impedido tantos atentados contra la vida de Arthur que le era difícil burlarse de alguien que tomaba su trabajo protegiendo a Arthur tan en serio.  
Arthur tomo una de las cañas para pescar y fue a sentarse en un pequeño punto que hacía que la corriente fluyera más suavemente, haciéndolo un buen lugar donde la trucha podría comer y descansar. El lanzo su caña expertamente, y Merlin alzo una ceja hacia él.  
“¿Qué, Merlin? ¿Creíste que no sabría cómo pescar?”  
Merlin se encogió de hombros y sonrío tímidamente.  
“No es como si alguna vez te hubiera visto haciéndolo”  
“Soy el rey, Merlin, difícilmente tengo tiempo para esto, ¿cierto?”  
“¿entonces cómo aprendiste?  
Arthur miro hacia el arroyo por algo de tiempo antes de responder, una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.  
“Bors me enseño cuando era muy joven incluso para ser escudero. Debí tener cinco o seis, aún demasiado débil como para cargar una armadura entera o manejar una espada. Pero no tan joven para molestar a los caballeros. Bors siempre fue muy paciente conmigo, contestando todas mis preguntas. Y él me enseñaba cosas, cosas que podía hacer. Cosas como esta.”  
Bors quien había sido un viejo caballero que murió el primer invierno que Merlin pasó en Camelot. Arthur había estado de un terrible humor semanas después, pero fue hasta este momento que Merlin se dio cuenta lo que el hombre había significado para un niño sin madre y un padre que rara vez tenía una palabra cálida para su único hijo.  
Merlin se sentó al lado de Arthur, su caña olvidad en el pasto. No era de todos los días ver a este Arthur. Un pensativo, casi vulnerable joven, quien había aprendido a cargar con mucha responsabilidad a una edad muy temprana. Tal vez esa era la razón de que a veces actuara casi infantil, bueno, al menos con Merlin.  
Merlin mordió su labio. “Mi mejor amigo de cuando era niño, Will, su padre nos enseñó este lugar cuando teníamos seis. Nos enseñó donde están los peces, que cebo usar, como lanzar la caña y como jalar al pez. Él fue forzado a unirse al ejército de Cenred unas semanas después. Él nunca regresó. Will murió en un ataque de bandidos unos años atrás. No he estado aquí desde ese momento.”  
Entonces Arthur miró hacia él, y en su cara había una mezcla de simpatía y determinación.  
“Lo siento. Estas cosas no deberían haber pasado. Pero te prometo, que haré todo lo que pueda para hacer todo mejor en Ealdor, como para con toda la gente de Camelot.”  
Y Merlin creyó en él.  
***  
Era una tarde extrañamente pacifica , sentado junto a Arthur en el arroyo, sus hombros casi tocándose, con no mucho más que hacer que agarrar sus cañas y esperar que algún pez mordiera el anzuelo. El sol, filtrándose por las hojas, se sentía cálido al tocar su piel, y no había mucho sonido aparte del feliz gorgoteo del arroyo y del viento silbando sobre los árboles. Bueno, y de vez en cuando los ronquidos de Gwaine desde el sauce.  
Arthur y Merlin estuvieron parados en un tris-tras, cuando de repente se escuchó un grito de Leon.  
“¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!”  
Arthur ya tenía su espada en la mano. Y Merlin su magia rodeándolo como si fuera un manto.  
Los arbustos temblaron y crujieron y después una niña rubia se arrastró fuera de ahí. Seguida de un pelirrojo, un niño de pelo negro, y … después cuatro niñas pequeñas y tres niños pequeños estaban parados en el claro, viendo hacía los caballeros con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Merlin dio un paso adelante, frunciendo el ceño hacía ellos. “¿Qué están haciendo, acercándose tan sigilosamente hacia nosotros? “  
“Mi… mi madre dijo que el rey estaba aquí,” La pequeña niña rubia balbuceó. “¿Es eso cierto?” Miro hacía Arthur implorantemente. “¿De verdad eres el rey?”  
La sonrisa de Arthur se aumentó con diversión.  
“Sí” dijo. “Lo soy.”  
“Pero…” otra niña objeto, “Un rey tiene que sentarse en un trono. ¿Tú tienes un trono?  
“Si lo tengo. Está en Camelot. Pero, te diré un secreto.” Le hizo una seña a la niña para que se acercara se agachó y le murmuró al oído. “No me tengo que sentar en el todo el tiempo.”  
Le guiño a la niña y ella soltó una risilla tonta.  
“¿Y tú corona?” El niño de pelo negro preguntó.  
“Oh, eso-“  
“En realidad tu casi siempre la pones detrás de tus pantalones para dormir,” Merlin agregó, agregando un descarado. “Sire.” Cuando Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada.  
“Sí, gracias, Merlin, por ventilar esa información.”  
“No hay problema, Sire.”  
“¿Por qué lo estas llamando ‘Sire’?” el pelirrojo le preguntó a Merlin sospechosamente.  
“Bueno, ¿Cómo debería llamarme?” Arthur preguntó divertido.  
“Cabeza dura”  
“O real idiota”  
“Cabeza de chorlito”  
“Y un verdadero bastardo”  
Lentamente, Arthur volteó hacía Merlin, Su ojos prometiendo infierno y perdición hacia el desafortunado sirviente.  
“¿Merlin? ¿Te importaría explicarte?”  
“Pero es que él ha estado hablando más que nada de ‘Arthur’ casi sin detenerse desde que regresó,” la pequeña niña rubia dijo con un pequeño rodar de ojos, el cuál Merlin hubiera encontrado adorable si no hubiera estado dirigido a él.  
Hubo un bufido a su derecha, donde Gwaine seguía pretendiendo dormir, y Leon se volteó con una tos sospechosa.  
“Eso-… yo no he…”  
Mortificado Merlin sintió que se sonrojaba. Sus ojos viajaron hacía Arthur, quien lo estudio con las cejas levantadas y una presumida sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Merlin contuvo el aliento, esperando, esperando escuchar la voz de Arthur diciendo algo condescendiente,  
Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso la presunción se borró de su sonrisa y después ladeo la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. Por un momento parecía con preguntas, casi dudoso y vulnerable, de alguna manera. Después tosió. Mirando hacia otro lado, y … ¿era un sonrojo eso que se veía en las mejillas de Arthur?  
Justo en el momento que un cálido sentimiento se empezaba a expandir por todo el pecho de Merlin, Arthur abrió su boca de nuevo.  
“Sí, bueno,” él dijo con un guiño hacía los niños. “Merlin tiene algo así como una enfermedad mental, así que es mejor no escucharlo tan de cerca, ¿saben?”  
Cuando todos los niños se empezaron a reír, Merlin estaba seguro que era solo porque eran muy fáciles de impresionar con asuntos del rey.  
***  
Después las cosas no fueron tan pacíficas. Los niños veían a Arthur con un brillo en los ojos, y extrañamente, a Gwaine, quien los entretuvo con historias de búsquedas caballerescas y princesas, agradecidamente les extenuó sus pequeñas orejas.  
En realidad Arthur se las había arreglado para pesca dos truchas en la tarde, al cual los niños dirigieron un gran aplauso, y a él le ofrecieron una burla sin final ya que solo pesco una, aunque Arthur la llamó una mitad ya que era muy pequeña. De todas maneras, era suficiente para llevar a la casa de la mamá de Merlin para cenar, ya que Gwaine y Leon inmediatamente declararon su deseo de comer en la taberna, pues no querían causar ningún inconveniente para Hunith bueno más del necesario.  
Mientras Hunith preparaba el inesperado pero bendito pescado, Arthur fue a revisar a los caballos. Pero, cuando Merlin se paró para ir con él, Arthur lo paro ondeando su mano, declarando que él era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo. Para ser honestos, Merlin jamás dudo de la habilidad de Arthur de cuidar a su caballo, así como tenía la certeza de que Arthur era capaz de vestirse el sólo y bajar de su propia cama. Es solo que parece que a Arthur jamás se le había ocurrido poner esas habilidades en uso.  
Así que Merlin se volvió a sentar en la fuerte mesa de su mamá frunciendo el ceño. Hunith lo volteó a ver con una mirada preocupada.  
“¿Ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea?”  
“¿Qué? ¡No! Digo, sería muy inapropiado de mi parte tener una pelea con el rey ahora, ¿no es cierto?” Merlin pregunto un poco hoscamente.  
La sonrisa de su mamá era cálida cuando se sentó frente a él.  
“Es solo…. Yo no lo conocía. Y no podía creer que alguien como el hijo de Uther Pendragon pudiera ver cuánto vale mi propio adorable pero raro pequeño hijo.”  
“¿Qué… qué se supone que eso significa?”  
“Los he visto juntos, Merlin. Y créeme, es un poco obvio en cuanta estima te tiene.”  
“¿De verdad?”  
“Ustedes son como dos lados de la misma moneda. Yo no lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera bito con mis propios ojos.”  
“¿Qué es esto con todos y las monedas…?” Merlin murmuró malhumorado, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojo que acudió a sus mejillas. Por lo menos su cara estaba teniendo suficiente circulación estos días.  
Hunith solo se río y agitó su cabello, después se levantó para checar la cena.  
***  
La cena fue todo un caso, más que nada envuelta en una conversación educada, como Arthur elogiando la comida de Hunith y ella agradeciéndole por las truchas (“¡Hey, yo pesque una también!” Merlin se quejaba ante eso.) , o temas concernientes a la aldea, como la cosecha, las bodegas para el invierno y si los herederos de Cenred les habían causado algún problema en los pasados meses (ellos no habían causado problemas).  
Arthur era, con cada fibra de su ser, el rey de Camelot.  
Para Merlin fue más que una sorpresa cuando al finalizar la cena, Arthur pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le preguntó:  
“¿Te importaría tomar algo conmigo en la taberna, Merlin?”  
Y así fue como terminó en su actual predicamento. Porque para ahora toda la gente buena de Ealdor había recibido el mensaje fuerte y claro. Entonces Merlin se encontraba constantemente jalado hacia las esquinas, donde le pedirían hacer publicidad de algo, desde las canastas que Hannah hacía hasta la hija mayor de Agnes, al rey.  
Era algo cansado, y también muy molesto porque Arthur solo se reía, cuando el regresaba a la mesa con la siguiente oferta.  
“¿Tu no estas interesado en canastas de mimbre, o sí?” Merlin preguntaría con el ceño fruncido, y Arthur echaría la cabeza para atrás y empezaría a reírse, en ese modo que haría que Merlin inexplicablemente viera hacia su larga garganta.  
Probablemente tampoco ayudaba que Merlin vaciara su copa cada vez que lo jalaban lejos, temiendo que estaría vacía a su retorno, porque Gwaine era un ladronzuelo de ese tipo.  
Cuando regresó con la última oferta de la tarde. Merlin se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba un poco ebrio.  
“¿Entonces…. Te importaría casarte con la hija de Agnes Blackbridge? Escuche que es muy buena bordando,” preguntó, dejándose caer a un lado de Arthur.  
Arthur miró hacia él con una de sus extrañas expresiones, y dijo, “Me temo que yo no tengo mucho uso para el bordado.”  
“¿No?”  
“No.”  
“¿Entonces qué es lo que buscas en una esposa? Es solo que se la han pasado preguntándome esto toda la tarde que se está volviendo algo cansado.”  
Después Arthur sonrío hacia él cariñosamente. “Me temo, que yo ya me he enamorado de un caso especial de locura,” dijo.  
Leon y Gwaine miraron hacia él un momento antes de verse entre ellos con las cejas levantadas. Merlin no entendió.  
“No entiendo,” dijo.  
“No, Merlin,” Arthur dijo suspirando. “Sé que no”  
***  
Merlin no estaba completamente seguro de cómo había llegado a la casa de su mamá, aunque vagamente recordaba brazos fuertes a su alrededor y resoplidos de aire cálido en su mejilla. Pero no estaba muy preocupado en ese momento, porque estaba muy cómodo ahora mismo.  
Estaba acostado debajo de las cobijas de su saco de dormir frente a la chimenea, el alcohol era todavía un lejano zumbido en su sangre, pero su cabeza se sentía casi bien. Estaba vagamente consciente que mañana seguramente estaría dando una visita a su bebedero favorito, otra vez, pero esa era una preocupación para otro día. Él estaba calientito, cómodo, y se dio cuenta que Arthur estaba acostado junto a él.  
El débil brillo de las brasas en la chimenea era suficiente para dejarlo entrever la silueta del cuerpo de Arthur y las sombras en su cara. Y sus ojos, los cuales estaban viendo a Merlin.  
Cuando se dio cuenta que Arthur también estaba despierto, Merlin dijo “Hola,” tontamente.  
Arthur le volvió a dirigir su sonrisa cariñosa. “Sí,” dijo suavemente, “Hola a ti también”  
“No recuerdo venir a casa”  
“Eso debe ser porque te cargue”  
“¿De verdad?” Merlin preguntó. “Tengo la sospecha de que la cerveza y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.”  
“¿La tienes? Yo hubiera creído que tenías algo de resistencia, con todo el tiempo que pasas en la taberna en casa.”  
Merlin suspiró. “Eso no es realmente-“  
“¿Dónde pasas el tiempo cuándo nadie te puede encontrar? Sí, lo he tratado de adivinar mucho.”  
“¿Lo has hecho?”  
“Mmm. Solo me preguntaba…” Y aquí los ojos de Arthur vagaron por toda su cara como si fuera su rompecabezas favorito, “¿a dónde desapareces?”  
“Yo…quiero decirte pero…”  
“Sí. Lo sé,” Arthur dijo con un suspiro. “Gran guardador de secretos, eso es lo que eres”  
“¿Estás enojado conmigo?” Merlin preguntó débilmente, y Arthur dio un bufido. Aunque sonaba triste.  
“No Merlin. Yo solo… hay algo que quiero decirte también-“  
Él se interrumpió, y la manera en la que vio a Merlin esta vez, todo serio e intenso y casi tierno, hizo que el corazón de Merlin latiera salvajemente. Arthur acercó su mano a él, y las puntas de sus dedos frotaron la comisura de la boca de Merlin.  
Merlin jadeó, y la mano fue retirada. Los ojos de Arthur viendo hacia abajo mientras continuaba.  
“pero no sé si pueda, si vale la pena el riesgo si tu no confías en mí.”  
Y de repente Merlin entendió, y su corazón dolió como si lo hubieran apuñalado.  
“Lo es,” se apresuró a decir. “Lo hago”  
En una muestra de completa valentía tomó la mano de Arthur y la volvió a poner en su cara.  
“Te lo diré” le prometió. “Estoy asustado, porque no sé si puedas perdonarme, y no sé qué haría si no pudieras hacerlo.” Miró hacia los muy abiertos e impresionados ojos de Arthur. “Porque no puedo perderte.”  
“Tú…tú no lo harás” Arthur murmuró.  
Se miraron el uno al otro en la casi obscuridad por lo que parecieron años.  
“Soy un brujo,” Merlin dijo.  
Por un momento no hubo reacción. Después Arthur se hundió, cerrando sus ojos, mientras todo el aliento parecía abandonarlo.  
“Sé, sé que es malo, pero… te prometo, Arthur, solamente lo he usado para protegerte. A ti… ya Camelot. Nací de esa manera, Yo-“  
Cuando no había nada más que silencio, Merlin murmuró entrecortadamente. “Lo siento Arthur”  
Se limpió las traicioneras lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas y se sentó, de repente no se sentía capaza de aceptar el rechazo, el despreció que se merecía, al manera en la que había manchado y destrozado todo entre ellos.  
Aventó las cobijas pero, antes de que se pudiera poner en pie, había una mano en su muñeca, tomándolo rápidamente.  
Merlin se paralizó. En los pocos segundos que siguieron, todas las horribles formas de su propio fin, ejecutado por el hombre al que había llegado a respetar, admirar y amar, todo corriendo en su confusa cabeza. Después-  
“Merlin” Arthur miro hacia él, su cara un mezcla de indignación, incredulidad y asombro que Merlin no tenía idea de que era lo que iba a decir después. “¡Tu completo, absoluto, imposible idiota!” Se sentó con un resoplido. “Eres un brujo. ¡¿Y viniste a Camelot?! De todos los lugares en el mundo, ¿cuándo tú-?” se interrumpió, agitando su cabeza. “¡Mi padre pudo haberte matado! ¿¡Entiendes eso!? Si alguna vez se hubiera enterado…”  
Y ahora Arthur estaba temblando, mirando hacía Merlin con sus ojos azules imposiblemente abiertos.  
“El habría… Y yo no hubiera podido… y tú podrías haber muerto, ¡Merlin!”  
Merlin asintió de mala gana. “Lo… sé” Entonces puso una mueca en su cara. “Era algo difícil olvidarlo con todas las hogueras ardiendo y sus cabezas rodando…”  
Y después Arthur lo abofeteó. Sin fuerza, y Merlin estaba más conmocionado por la emoción en los ojos de Arthur que por el ligero punzar en su mejilla.  
“¡No te vuelvas a atrever… tú no tienes que jugar con tu vida de esa manera…y luego bromear sobre eso!” Arthur miro hacia otro lado, agitando su cabeza y después murmuró casi para sí mismo, “Podría haberte perdido, cada maldito día, estaba a solo un paso de perderte. Y yo ni siquiera lo sabía…”  
“Yo… lo siento.”  
Los ojos de Arthur eran feroces cuando se encontraron de nuevo con los de Merlin. “Oh, vas a estar arrepentido Merlin, créeme, lo estarás.”  
Y después Arthur lo agarró, con las dos manos enganchadas en el cabello de Merlin, y lo jalo más cerca, chocando sus labios con los flojos de Merlin. No era un gran beso. Había mucha desesperación, y muchos dientes, porque Arthur lo estaba mordiendo tanto como lo estaba besando, pero de todas formas a Merlin le gustó mucho. Estaba de cabeza por él. De la misma forma en la que se había enamorado de Arthur, ahora se daba cuenta, tanto tiempo atrás.  
Se besaron por un rato y, cuando finalmente pararon, siguieron abrazados el uno al otro, como si el otro pudiera desaparecer si lo dejaban ir.  
“Entonces…” Merlin dijo cuándo su respiración se estabilizo un poco. “¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?”  
Arthur se hizo hacía atrás, sus manos agarrando los huesudos hombros de Merlin, y miro hacia el con toda la incredulidad que un solo hombre podía reunir.  
“Merlin,” dijo, y la desesperación estaba peleando con el cariño en su voz. “Tú de verdad eres algo tonto, ¿No es cierto?”  
Y Merlin tenía que admitirlo, tal vez era cierto.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> N.A. Querida persona que hizo el prompt, ¡si lees esto de verdad espero sea de tu agrado! Gracias por la inspiración. :)  
> N.T. Muchas gracias a la autora por dejarme traducir este trabajo y espero les halla gustado mi trabajo, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, si gustan cualquier trabajo de este fandom o Drarry siempre me lo pueden decir y yo con gusto trabajare en el -siempre y cuando a mi tambien me guste :P- quiero que sepan que este trabajo no esta beteado.... asi que puede tener algunos errorcillos si alguien quiere betear futuras traducciones me sentiria muy feliz de que me lo hicieran saber. ^-^


End file.
